Hidden
by Chibi-Zion
Summary: Kigo fic. Rating for mature stuff. Kim and Shego own up to how they feel. What follows is how it all unfolds. AU. First in the Imperfect Balance Trilogy
1. Chapter 1

Standard disclaimer stuffs.

'Nuff said.  
------------------------

The first thing she could tell was her head was pounding. A lot.

She winced as she sat up in the dark, feeling a thin layer of dirt and rocks fall off of her. 'What happened?' Her mind tried to work out the details, but the throbbing kept it from making sense.

She had most definitely been fighting someone. Someone who was very dangerous. There had been some kind of explosion of green light, then darkness. She leaned forward, slowly shifting her weight until her feet were under her. She squatted there in the dark, trying to keep herself from tipping over. She still couldn't see anything, it was just too pitch-black, but she could hear the sound of someone else shifting around.

The darkness was pierced by a faint green light that looked like it came from a figure leaning against a curving rock face. Kim's eyes slowly focused in the dim light and saw that the rock face made up one of the two walls of, which together formed a long tunnel. Part of one side had caved in, and from the looks of things several supports for the roof had given out as well, creating a dead end not far from where she was standing. A small part of her regarded her usually vibrant red hair, which was now hanging limply, with a bit of frustration. But the feeling of wanting to escape was greater, and easily overpowered the feelings of frustration.

"So you made it too Shego?" She masked her concern with anger, hoping Shego was going to take the bait.

"Sorry to disappoint Pumpkin," Shego's voice sounded less confident, and more pained than usual. "You know how it is…world comes crashing down…and I'm the glowing cockroach of a person who survives…." Her figure was sliding down the wall.

The words left her mouth before she could stop them, "How bad is it?"

The older woman's voice was amused, "A few cracked ribs…think I broke my ankle again….and one of my arms is dislocated…..You?"

Kim mentally checked herself…she could feel the pain from cracked bones, and a few scrapes, but nothing nearly as serious Shego, "Nothing more than what you usually leave me with." Somewhere in the back of her mind a small alarm went off. After all wasn't she closer to the explosion?

Kim made her way carefully over to the slouched over form of Shego, and slid down next to her, "Up for putting off the mutual beating each other senseless for now?"

The green light flickered, "Sounds good….." A small yawn was heard, "Me…sleepy..." The light went out, followed by soft snoring.

Kim was a little surprised. She knew Shego felt safe around her when they had mutual goals, in this case escaping the tunnel, but she had simply refused to sleep this close to Kim. Correction there was that one time…The teenage heroine stopped the train of thought, shuddering at the thought of herself finding a positive out of the mind control Drakken had once put her and Shego under.

But the woman did know how to cuddle….Kim's snaking trail of thought was shattered though by a small sob in the dark. Kim's heart felt a twang of guilt, and gently wrapped her arms around the sleeping woman. Slowly the crying stopped.

----------------------------------------

Shego woke feeling a little confused. She remembered the cave in, and how cold the rock wall was….so why was she so warm? A slight nuzzle answered her question bringing shock to her eyes. She was sleeping with Kim Possible.

While it was comforting, and definitely killed the chill in the air, it was most definitely too much. Sure the girl made a great opponent, and always agreed with her on how stupid Drakken was. And she definitely did look good. She stopped herself. She was Shego. She was the most dangerous woman a live. She could not start crushing on Kim Possible.

She wormed out the sleeping heroine's grasp, biting her lip in pain as her dislocated shoulder wobbled loosely; reminding her she was still very much hurt. Sure she healed quickly, super powers that generate high amounts of energy tended to help in that, but she'd have to put her shoulder back in place first. Something she was not looking forward too.

Kim made a giggly sound next to her, and Shego looked over. The redhead was ridiculously happy about something. But she looked very angelic laying there sleeping. A warm fuzzy feeling of something bubbled up inside of her; she pushed it aside as endorphins kicking in though in favor of what it most likely was. She grabbed her shoulder, and with a sickening pop she shoved it back in. She hissed in pain and slumped over a bit.

Then she noticed it had been too silent for the past few minutes. Then a red head popped into her view, Kim's head now on her lap. Her face was concerned.

"Kimmie? Why are you looking at me like that? And why in God's name did you decide my lap was a pillow?"

"You cried in your sleep, and you're comfy."

Shego was taken back; usually she and Kim had restricted talking to teasing banter. But this was like a knife in the heart. Well at least the accusation of crying was. The comfy comment was more embarrassing than personal information revealing.

"It's nothing you need to concern yourself about, especially since you were cuddling me last night."

"Because it helped you to stop crying!"

Shego looked away, not letting her long time rival, and occasional ally, see her eyes. Her dark hair hung down hiding her face. "Why do you care so much? Why is it every time I'm hurt you actually care? You completely brush off every cruel and twisted thing I've ever done and help me with no problem."

Kim sighed…her answer in truth was complicated. She decided to be as frank about it as possible, "Probably because when I look at you I see what I can become if I let myself slip. You and I are very much alike; the only difference is you had a low point that hurt you more than anything. I can brush it off because I care about you. I didn't always care…but damn it Shego, someone has too, because you obviously don't."

Shego bit her lip; the words had hurt, a lot. She slowly stood up though, trying to keep herself from shaking with the pain she felt, "Come on Princess….let's get out of here…things are making too much sense. That and as warm as you are to cuddle up against at night, my bed is a lot more comfortable."

Kim tried to smile as she supported the thief as she walked unsteadily. They covered a lot of distance before they had to stop for a break, The lack of food and water had left them feeling weaker than usual, so the going had be very slow, but it progressed steadily.

"Kimmie? Why do you insist on trying to give me a chance?"

Kim sighed. Shego was obviously not going to stop probing just because Kim had admitted to caring about what happened to Shego. In fact it was slowly making the questioning come more often. "Because I know what kind of person you are underneath. I know that down under all of that pain you hide, and the ego you nurture there is that scared little girl who lost everything when she gained her powers, then lost her family because they couldn't understand her."

Shego looked at Kim, an obvious hint of fear in her eyes, "How di-"

A hand was all it took to quite the protesting, "I'll just admit to snooping behind Team Go's backs when we were helping them. They keep scarily detailed records."

Shego grinned, "You don't tell and I won't tell anyone about that teddy bear of yours."

Kim's eyes narrowed, "Don't you even think about it."

It was too much, Shego started laughing, her voice fading to a trickle as her ribs started cramp from the use and being injured.

Kim silently leaned against Shego, who didn't protest. Hell having someone helping you walk by half-carrying you, made you a lot less likely to complain about petty things.

"Shego?"

"Yes Kimmie?"

"Night Shego."

"Night Kimmie."

Shego woke near Kim again, but this time she was being piggybacked along the tunnel. She wondered how far they had traveled while she slept, and why light was scattered here and there in the tunnel.

"Kimmie? Why are you carrying me?"

The heroine was a little surprised how innocent and how young Shego sounded when she had first woken up. "You were sleeping so peacefully when I woke up I just couldn't wake you. So I carried you."

Shego nodded gently, the answer was good enough for her. "You know I'm going to have to kill Drakken when we get out of here."

"Why?

"The support beams for the tunnel were armed with plasma explosives."

"Nothing new there."

"And he didn't care that I was –under- them when he set the damn things off."

Kim nodded, "I see your point. So why are you got more hurt than me? I was under the middle of those things."

Shego grew silent.

"Shego, quite hiding information and spill. It's the least you can do."

Shego didn't answer because she wasn't sure why she had done it either. She had just done it. She had save Kim Possible at risk of her own life.

Kim wanted to pry deeper but didn't because the silent treatment from Shego had never been a good thing before. It usually meant that the thief was going to slip into a bought of depression. She didn't really have much of a chance though as the tunnel took a steep ascent in the form of a flight of stairs leading to someplace bright.

"Kimmie…..do we have to fight when we get out of here?"

Shego's voice made Kim stop. The voice was sad, truly sad. She thought Shego had become all about the hunt, and wanted nothing more than to beat her. To see a more gentle side of Shego was something only Kim got to do, but that only happened once, when Shego was aiding her brothers in the Team Go incident. But that one time is all it really took to make Kim completely stop hating the thief.

"I….I think we can keep the truce for at least until you're healed."

"Thanks pumpkin." Kim felt Shego's head rest heavily on her shoulder, and the sound of a musing sigh blew past the redhead's ear. She forced the slight confusion out of her mind and started to climb again. She was glad she was stronger than she looked, and that Shego, even with all of the muscular definition, was so light. 'Must be the super powers,' she mused as she slowly ascended the stairs. At the top, she dropped to her knees; the stairs had drained her of the little energy she had been running on during that time. "I need to take a break for a little while." Shego shifted so that she was holding the redhead, and soon the redhead was snoring softly, taking her turn in feeling safe in the thief's arms.

-------------------------------

Kim woke up in a more familiar place, her room, though something was amiss. Then she realized she was being used as a teddy bear. Pale green arms were wrapped around her middle protectively. A soft sigh behind her gave away that the other woman was sleeping.

"She wouldn't leave your side for more than food, and the bathroom. And she wouldn't let Ron separate you two. When he left from trying to check on you he looked frightened to say the least." It was Dr. Possible, Kim's mother who was speaking, as she walked into Kim's room from the stairwell.

"How long was I out?"

"A little under two days."

"And you let Shego stay here?"

"Well you said it yourself before…she's not evil, just hurt. Besides she threatened to go hide out in a hotel with you if we tried to take you away."

Kim blushed, hoping that her mother wasn't jumping to conclusions about everything. Sure deep down Shego was a good person, but she was the only one who seemed to ever be able to find that side. Though it was very flattering to have the woman so protective of her. Her thoughts where interrupted by a small squirm from Shego.

"Mmmmm….Kimmie……?"

"Yes Shego?"

"Lay back down…hard to cuddle when you're sitting up." The voice conveyed the pout very well.

Dr. Possible refrained as best she could from laughing at the half-awake Shego's request. The look of her daughter going pale then turning a shade of red usually only seen on dark leather she waved and ducked back out, knowing that the two women probably had something that was needing some fixed. Some stable ground they needed to find.

Kim sighed and laid back down, letting Shego adjust her grip. A soft nuzzle in her back caused her to shiver though. "SsssshEEEEEgo……stop…..please…"

"Huh…..? Something wrong Pumpkin?"

"No nuzzling….please….I can handle cuddling someone I am usually facing in battle, but I draw the line at even semi-romantic contact there."

"Oh…" The sound of Shego's voice nearly broke Kim's heart.

"Damn it. Not the guilt card." She rolled over and looked Shego in the eyes. It was time to start coming clean. With more than just the other woman.

"I have an idea….we ask each other questions until we figure out why exactly you're in my bed….strangely with my permission, in my house, snuggling me."

Shego nodded, her usual dark nature looked like it never had existed…a soft, almost scared Shego was staring back at Kim. "Why do you care so much about what I do to me….is it guilt?"

Kim flinched; Shego knew how to get to the point. "You're very attractive, intelligent, very athletic, which adds to the very attractive thing, and honest. I really can't explain it beyond that your something that I can't help but be interested in." Shego's pale green skin was turning pink, but the thief looked like she understood, so Kim decided to test the waters in a new direction, "What's your real first name?"

Shego looked away, obviously not wanting to give it up. Kim lay there looking at Shego, until the girl caved. "Sara…."

"That actually sounds a lot nicer than Shego."

Shego blushed, and tried to change the subject, "Is there any chance we can stay here in bed, forever?"

Kim sighed, "Sadly no. It's very sweet to be here, and both of us being civil to each other is always a plus."

Shego nodded.

"What is the one thing you've always wanted in life?'

Shego looked a little uneasy by this. "I've always wanted you…."

Kim went pale then blushed deeply, reaching a shade of scarlet only rumored to exist. "But that means…"

"I'm, going to be really honest Kimmie. I've had for you since we first met. I mean sure my sexuality was already burying itself way past lesbian and straight into the ground, but when I saw you I didn't hate you, I was frustrated I couldn't have you. And I really only deal with pain in one way."

Kim swallowed. She remembered how violent Shego's temper was.

"So I confessed my love….and made the best moment of my life into the biggest risk I've ever take. So I need to know…..Do you love me Kim?"

The heroine was reeling. Shego loved her. Why didn't she ever see it before? It was even weirder to hear her name used in such a context, especially by Shego. She wasn't going to deny she had not exactly been straight herself in life, sneaking peeks at the other cheerleaders in the locker room had made that evident. But she couldn't love Shego….Shego was too violent…too –evil- for it to work.

"Shego…..I'm sorry….but I can't love you. You're a villain. But I can and do love the part of you that is Sara…the part that is pure and innocent."

"Good thing I freelance then, or else I'd never find a job after going legit." The older woman gently rolled the both of them over so she was on top and leaned down and kissed her. Kim felt herself melt. It was so warm, so relaxing, Kim felt herself pulling the older woman closer, holding her close to her.

"Oh my-I---I am so sorry…." It was Dr. Possible again. "I didn't know...that….you two….ummm…How long have you two been a couple?"

Kim grinned, "About thirty seconds before you walked in."

"I'll chase Ron away for a bit then. And I'll talk to your father Kim."

"You're not mad?"

"I already was figuring there was some kind of bond between you two. Just didn't guess the romance angle. As long as you're happy and safe, I don't mind Kim."

Dr. Possible left, letting the newly founded love birds share their nest.

END ?

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Makes this very open ended for sequels of course, but for the moment we'll call this a short little Kigo fic. It was a quick little result of creative energy, and insanity and will probably never get much publicity. Namely because I favor the idea Shego is a nice person with some major demons. So I'm not owning up to possible OC-ness. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hidden - Chap 2

Sorry...couldn't help the idea of starting with a monologue.

Standard disclaimer stuffs still apply.

'Nuff said.  
-------------------------

Dear Diary,

It's me again. That's right, another entry from the sexy bitch. Anyways I have great news!

Kimmie you remember, the one I've obsessed over, not to mention had to fight -every- time Dr. D comes up with a lame brained scheme has the hots for me too!

Alright maybe not the hots, but she does admit to loving me.

Officially my best day ever. Even with the cracked ribs, previously dislocated shoulder, and fractured ankle it has ended better than any other one in history. Right now Princess is sleeping, so she won't notice I'm writing now.

It's good to know she and I can spend lots of time with each other. I've been given special visitation rights by Dr. Possible Kimmie's mom to visit anytime I want, not to mention call her 'Mom' if I ever get comfortable enough to do it.

I think she knew Kimmie wasn't really into guys long before the sexy little redhead did.

Oooh...sorry drooling again.

Anyways, Kimmie's father was pretty alright with it all. He was relieved that it wasn't a boy hiding out in Kimmie's room gotta remember that Kimmicub is a great nickname for her, but was a little worried that it was a female known internationally for being extremely dangerous, and sexy while doing it.

He was obviously a lot more reluctant to accept that his daughter isn't straight, but he'll come around.

Oh...officially adding her brothers a.k.a. 'Tweebs' according to Kimmie to my personal smite list. Five seconds of being downstairs for something to eat it has been over a day since I ate before that and I had to dodge a Hyper Death Cannon blast. It's amazing that they managed to make one so small without having it implode though.

Let's hope they -never- go evil, or else humanity is screwed.

Ahem...anyways that geek Stoppable showed up again. He was worried I was holding Kim hostage, but that seemed to be misplaced by the shock of him walking in and us snuggling on the couch watching tv. I don't think he figured out -why- we were so cuddly though. But one can never can be too sure.

Apparently after that "Lil Diablo" plan of Dr. D's they had tried having a relationship Kimmie keeps insisting that she is sorry for kicking me into the tower. I keep telling her were even after I broke her arm in one fight, but it didn't work because they were so used to being friends. Stoppable was the one who actually suggested that they go back to the things were before.

Smart kid. Now I won't have to hurt him, unless he flirts with Kimmie. Then he's toast.

Oh...Kimmie's waking up...I'll fill you in on more later.

----------------------

Kimmie is in the shower now, so I can fill you in a bit more. I am a little upset she won't let me join her. She says that we need to go a little slow at least. I can live with that for now. I just hope my libido will.

Ahem-ANYWAYS- As I was saying earlier things are going very well. I just have one problem.

I've quit Dr. D's employment before, but this time I'm doing it to go straight. I haven't truly done the good guy thing in years, and now I'm worried I won't be able to escape the bad guy thing. Plus I need to break it to Dr. D I won't be coming back to work for him. Even if the pay was good.

Team Go can still go screw themselves though. I really don't care about them anymore. -Especially- Hego. That bastard dumped that damned incident with Dr. Tormentor off on me.

It's not my fault he committed suicide as soon as he knew he was beat. And who jumped over the edge, managed to catch him and cling to the side of the building after he jumped? Me of course. It's not my fault I lost my grip because he stabbed me.

I'm sorry to dump that incident on you again. It just makes me hurt so much to think that I was blamed for something I didn't do.

I'm sorry...now I'm crying again...I'll write more later when I can think straight.

-----------------------

Hey Diary, it's me again!

Turns out today is Monday. Did we really spend all weekend in bed? God...I wish she didn't have school. She looked like her heart was going to break when she left.

Dr. Possible said that my ankle should be completely healed in a few days with how fast it's healing. Doesn't come as a shock to me though.

So here I am now eating toast and trying to figure out how to break the news to Dr. D. I need to come up with a good way to mask a video signal to talk to him.

I don't know what I'm going to do for work anymore. I -could- retire, but just can't stand to sit still for too long. I don't know if I'm ready to help Kimmie fight evil. I could fake my death, and disappear with Kimmie into the underground, but I doubt she's up for that.

God...I sound crazy rambling like this. I'll worry about what to do with my life later. Right now I need to call Dr. D.

--------------------------

Shego got up from the kitchen table and stashed her small diary in her pocket. She had managed to find some clothes she liked in Kim's closet, and now wore a dark emerald turtleneck sweater along with a pair of jeans. Though she only was doing it because it felt silly to wander around the house in her cat suit.

Kim had left her a small PDA like device she called a 'Kimmunicator', which she was now playing with. It was pretty cool actually. It had a very large memory, color screen, and a battery life that would rival the half-life of a nuclear bomb. It was packed with games, hacking tools, a memo pad, and a call feature. The address book had three entries, which Shego renamed a little.

"Let's see...Kimmie...Stoppable...and Wade." She paused when she saw the last one. The super geek could help her call Drakken on a masked signal, but she didn't know if she wanted more people to know already. She took a deep breath and hit the 'Connect button'.

"Hey Ki-" the voice stopped when he looked at who was on the other end. "Shego? Why are you calling me?"

Shego took a deep breath, "Kim gave me this 'Kimmunicator' and well...I need to call Dr. D to put in my resignation."

She could swear the sound of gears turning could be heard as the boy stared at her.

"Kim gave you a Kimmunicator, AND you're retiring? Don't tell me...you two hooked up?"

Shego turned a shade of pink as she protested, or rather tried too, "I...err that is...YOU CAN'T PROVE IT!"

"Whoa...calm down...Deep breaths Shego. It's okay. I've 'accidentally' stumbled across Kim's diary entries before. She's had a crush on you since your first encounter. Though don't tell her I told you. Anyways, you need a masked signal then, don't you?"

Shego nodded weakly. She had just found out Kim had been hiding a crush as long as she had. It was great news. "Please."

Wade tapped a few keys, probably a set of shortcuts he had set up on his keyboard, "Done. You're good to go."

Shego nodded, "Thanks."

Wade killed the connection with her, and Shego punched in the signal for Drakken, and hit connect. The device beeped and dialed without a hitch.

She was going to really have to ask Wade for one in a dark shade of green. Because it rocked.

Drakken answered his end wearing a pair of footie pajamas, and holding a teddy bear, "What'ya want?"

"Hey Dr. D! It's Shego. I'm putting my two weeks in as of a month ago. I'll be by in a day or two to pick up my things. And they better be there." She let the threat hang as Drakken's mind came alive.

"What? Why are you quitting?"

She sucked a breath in, "Call it a conflict of interests."

"Did you go behind my back and find someone who pays more?"

"No, Dr. D. Good guess though. I'll explain when I come by."

She killed the connection before Drakken could protest, and slumped in the chair. She had just made it official. She was free. No more Drakken, no more stealing, no more villainy. This was a lot at once. She needed a hug bad. She pulled her knees to her chest and sat there, hoping Kim would be home soon.

"Shego you still here?" The voice drifted in from the front door. It was Kim's father.

"In the Kitchen, Mr. Possible."

He walked in and opened the fridge as he spoke, "Something wrong?"

Shego looked up, "I want Kimmie here."

He paused for a moment in his rummaging then replied, "Yeah...about that. I can handle you and Kimmicub being in a relationship, even though it means she's never going to marry a nice boy. But I don't think it's going to work if you are still running around stealing stuff for Drew."

"Mr. Possible...?"

He pulled out a plastic-wrapped sandwich and sat down across from her, "Yes?"

"I already quit."

"Oh...well then that makes things easier I suppose. Still you and Kim?"

Shego turned pink again. It was hard to get over her embarrassment at everyone's surprise. "Yes me and Kimmie."

He put down the now half-eaten sandwich, "How much do you care about my daughter?"

Shego looked up, "I love her, and if -anyone- hurts her I'm going to make them wish they were dead." Her hands light up with green plasma.

"Whoa. Calm down now. That's good. It means I can trust you to be everything she needs."

"Mr. Possible?"

"Yes, Shego?"

"Do you think I can visit Kimmie at school?"

"Well she should be going to lunch soon, so I don't see why not. Might want to disguise yourself a bit so the local authorities don't go calling the Army in to capture you though."

Shego nodded. She had never done anything more than steal things, maybe damage a police cruiser or two, but she was still was regarded with the same fear as was given international terrorists, so it was understandable.

She left the house a little later, with her hair tied back, and sunglasses. It was the best she could do with what was on hand, but she looked good. She had always secretly like having her hair tied back, particularly so that it was held in place in three places.

She managed to avoid most of the people on her way over to the high school, and those who did see her didn't seem like they knew who she was. The high school was a lot more populated than she wanted, but it made it easier to sneak about during the lunch period. She paid for lunch and wandered about with a tray until she spotted Kim.

That's when someone tripped her. She fell forward, twisting her body, and her feet were under her again. Her food had managed to stay mostly on the tray, save for an orange and milk carton. She scooped those up, and ignored the stares as she plopped down next to Kim.

"Hey Kimmie."

Kim looked over and nearly gagged in shock.

"She-err...Sara...what are you doing here?"

"Getting my Kimmie fix. I was going through withdraw in that house. Not to mention it's very boring around there. Not as boring as Dr. D's lab, but at least I could scare henchmen there."

Ron looked over at Shego, at Kim, then at Shego again, "Someone please fill me in here?"

Shego grinned wickedly, after all only Kim was privileged to get to see her softer side, "Kimmie and I are what you might call and 'item' Stoppable. And if you even think of causing a scene over that, or over me, I'll make your life hell."

Ron's eyes grew wide and he quit protesting.

"Sara," Kim still felt weird using Shego's real name, "No threatening Ron. Ron, you be a good boy and don't go telling everyone about this, got it?"

Ron nodded meekly. This was weird. And wrong to him. Weird and wrong. And he knew he better keep that to himself or else he could lose a finger, or a limb...or whatever else Shego could sever before Kim stopped her.

Other than the shock of Ron's life lunch went well. Shego and Kim spent most of it exchanging loving struck glances at each other.

Then Shego said something that surprised Kim more than her arrival. "I've retired out of the villain's biz. Already gave Dr. D my resignation; I just need to pick up my stuff. Who wants to help me move?"

Ron was the first to say anything, "So you really are serious about caring about KP..." Rufus even perked up his ears at the news and poked out of Ron's pocket to look at the former villain. He rubbed his eyes and shook his head in disbelief.

Kim on the other hand was excited to hear this and pounced Shego with a hug. "I'd love to help."

Whispering had already been going on now about the mystery woman who was eating lunch with Kim, but the whispering turned towards accusations of the two being lovers very quickly, thanks to Bonnie.

Shego over heard a few of these rumors and turned a shade of pink. This was the last thing she needed right now. Publicity was not good for a woman in hiding. She managed to make it through lunch, and disappeared with the bell, but only after managing to sneak a quick kiss with Kim.

Ron was deadpanned. Kim, his best friend since ever, was dating a villain. Sure she said she was retired, but how many times had that been true with other villains? He sighed, and barely avoided staring when Shego kissed Kim, who looked like she was going to melt with pleasure, and shuffled through the hall. He had to find Monique. She'd know what to do.

Kim managed to make it through the rest of the day, but only just barely, namely because the kiss kept creeping back into her mind, causing her to nearly melt every time. She made her way home at a near dead run, it was only a couple of miles so it made it so it wasn't that hard to run, but she was still out of breath thanks to the last half-mile uphill. Ron said he didn't mind that she was splitting on him, it was one of her few days that cheerleading practice wasn't being held, and he was looking for a job again, so she was free to spend time with Shego.

Shego was curled up on the couch napping when Kim got home, so she did the only things she could think of. She leaned over and kissed Shego.

The lip lock woke the sleeping woman who pulled Kim in close and snuggled her.

When the broke the kiss there was an awkward silence.

"What's wrong Kimmie?"

"Why'd you quit working for Drakken?"

Shego exhaled softly, "It's no big deal really. I was tired of his antics, and with him the only job perk was seeing you. I didn't even get a thrill out of stealing like I used to. And since I have you now, there is no reason to stick around him anymore. Seemed like a good time to put in my retirement."

"But what are you going to do with your life?"

"Well ravish you...snuggle you...ravish some more...maybe eat and sleep in there...more ravishing...and maybe be the person who flies you all over the planet?"

Kim blinked, "Shego...no ravishing. Though I like that last bit a lot."

Shego pouted, "No ravishing...at all?"

Kim broke down, "All right...maybe a little...but not right now."

"Yay!"

"You did not just say 'Yay' did you?"

"I thought you liked it when I was happy and perky."

Kim grinned, "There happy and perky, then there's creepy. That was creepy."

Shego kissed Kim again, "Maybe to you, but that's okay."

They manage to let go of each other long enough to make dinner, because it was Kim's turn to cook, and for Kim to do her homework. The rest of the day was spent watching a movie, and snuggling up in Kim's bed.

"Kimmie?"

"Yes Shego?"

"One of these days we need more green in here."

"After we see how we're going to get everything else you own in here first."

Shego grinned, "Oh alright. You getting away with it because you're so dang sexy." She nuzzled Kim, who turned bright red.

"And you get away with the random affection because I love you so much." Kim nuzzled Shego back, glad to have finally have the woman to herself, even if the future was uncertain, at least present was good.

END CHAP 2

Author's notes:

Yes I am an uber dork. But at least I own up to this. Don't worry things will start picking up soon I hope. Right now it's kind of slow because I need to set up the plot line for later. Not to mention this is my first multi-chapter fic, so it takes a bit to write it all and come up with a plot XP. 


	3. Chapter 3

More diary entry stuffs!

And YES standard disclaimer stuffs always apply.

----------------------------------

Diary,

It's Kim again. Shego has been adjusting to life around here very well. The Tweebs haven't been vaporized yet, but I think that's because Shego has twin brothers of her own, who can subdivide into copies of themselves as well.

Wade, who mysteriously seems to know about this before I told him I do think Shego had a hand in that, but it's okay, has been helping to remove any traces of her from criminal databases so she can start over in life.

Well gotta go. She's out of the shower, and that means we can go get her things out of Drakken's lair.

----------------------------------

Kim snuck up on Shego, who was attempting the dry here hair. A small feat in itself considering the amount of it. The redhead pounced and latched onto the older woman, who's pale green skin shimmered with the beads of water that covered it.

"Kimmie...it's very hard to get ready when you're latched onto me. It's -very- sweet, but difficult."

"Awwww..." Kim put on her best puppy dog pout.

"Nuh-uh. That is not going to work on me."

It took approximately three seconds for Shego to break down. The two kissed tenderly before Shego attempted to pry free.

"Come on Kimmie. The sooner I get ready, the sooner we can go, which means we get back sooner, then we can do whatever you want."

Kim got a strange look on her face, "Anything I want?"

"Anything."

"Including dressing you up like a maid?"

Shego wasn't sure she was liking were this was going, "Yes, maid outfits are not out of the question."

"And if I want to ravish said maid?"

"Then maid outfits are definitely allowed."

Kim let go and skipped off, which caused Shego to blink, with a large grin on her face. Shego was sure she was going to like where that idea was going, but then again Kim was full of surprises. She decided to hope for the best as she finished drying off, and pulled her clothes. It was the same sweater and jeans from the day before, over the same dark green underwear, but until she got some more clothing it was either that or she would have to wear the cat suit, which was tore up to hell, so that really wasn't an option.

She was pounced by Kim as soon as she walked the now shared room. The girl was damn cute, Shego would give her that, but she had a bad habit of clinging onto Shego like the former thief was going to disappear if she wasn't tackled, even though Shego made sure she was there everyday for Kim whenever she got home for over a week now. She even managed to not go crazy with worry when Monty Fisk, the self proclaimed Monkey Kung Fu master, unleashed his latest hair brained scheme, which was diffused by Kim. She still couldn't see the usefulness of Ron, but she was sure Kim had her reasons for bringing him along on her missions.

"Kim. Relax, I'm not going to disappear on you. It'd hurt me just as much as it'd hurt you to do it."

Kim looked embarrassed, "Sorry...it just seems like if I blink, I'll lose you."

Shego ruffled Kim's hair, "Princess, I have no plans of leaving you. For any reason. So come on, let's get going so I will hopefully never have to see Drakken again."

Kim smiled, "Alright. But only because you make such a convincing argument."

The two where using a small Harrier style cargo jet that the military agreed to loan Kim thanks to her aide during the Commodore Puddles incident. As long as she agreed returned the prototype that is.

The jet was a sleek dark grey, and looked like it was asking to be flown. The two climbed in, Ron had refused to come, muttering something about not trusting Shego's ability to fly a jet.

Kim honestly didn't have any problems with it all, and actually fell asleep during the flight.

----------------------------------

The landing went without incident, actually if it wasn't for the fact that Shego had used a pass code to gain them safe entry, she would have though it was too easy. They found Shego's room, which Kim was surprised to see was sparsely furnished and had even less decorations. In fact the only things in there were a rack of cat suits Shego owned, a bathing suit that had been carelessly tossed on the bed, a picture of Kim on the nightstand which was surprising to Kim, and an album of every time Kim had appeared in the paper, Shego related or not.

"So I'm not the only obsessed one out of the two of us."

Shego blushed, "I used to have a plush toy I made...but I lost that in the volcano lair."

Kim grinned, "Well now you can snuggle with the real deal instead."

"Shego! There you are! And...Kim Possible! What are you doing here?" Drakken's voice broke the mood. Kim cursed to herself and turned around.

"We're picking up Shego's things. And if you interfere I swear I'm going to make you WISH I sent you to prison."

Drakken put his hands up in surrender, "Actually since you're here, I think you can interfere instead."

"Drakken," Shego hissed, "If you do anything to Kimmie I'm going to make what she does to you seem like a Sunday picnic."

Drakken grinned, "Actually it's what she is going to do to you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked like a pistol. "You see this? It's armed with nano-machines. By combining these little beauties, with the Moodulator patch, and I have created a way to make a certain teen heroine into my evil little puppet!" He waved the gun around grandly, "So much for being an idiot, eh Shego?"

Shego growled, "If you even think of doing it Drakken you're not going to live to see tomorrow."

"Oh, I've thought of doing it already." He aimed and squeezed, followed by the gun firing.

--------------------------

"I'm just saying Monique, I don't trust Shego. Her and KP go together like gravy and corn flakes!"

Monique sighed into the phone, "Ron, stop. I've seen them. Shego honestly cares about Kim. I honestly doubt she'd do anything to hurt Kim. Besides if you're so worried, why didn't you go with them?"

"Have you ever been in a plane that Shego was flying? It's madness, pure madness. I wouldn't last five seconds, much less a round trip."

"Look, Ron, you need to face the facts. Kim and Shego are an item. And may God have mercy on the idiot who gets between them. Even if that idiot turns out to be you."

Ron sighed, "I guess you're right Monique."

"Good, now can I hang up and get back to work? I do have a job you know."

"Alright, alright. Later Monique."

"Bye Ron."

Ron hung up the phone, and looked over at Rufus, who was pacing on the coffee table, as Ron had been doing in the living room. "Rufus, why does it feel like something is wrong despite what Monique says?"

The naked rodent went into deep though then shrugged.

Ron sighed, "My thoughts exactly."

His worrying was interrupted by a weak pounding on the front door. "Coming!"

He opened it and was nearly floored by a battered Shego.

"What happened? Where's KP?"

Shego looked up at him, her eyes brimming with pain.

"Where's Kim?" Deep in him Ron could feel the powers of the Mystic Monkey Magic awakening. The hair on his neck stood on end, "Shego. Where. Is. Kim?"

Shego looked down, "Drakken got her. The bastard got her. I wasn't able to stop him." She broke down, shaking with each sob.

Ron let go, feeling his insides snap. The monkey inside of him was fully awake now. And it was pissed. Drakken was going to pay for this.

"Why did he capture her?"

Shego sniffled a few times, trying to talk before she succeeded, "He shot her...with some new nano machine version of a Moodulator patch...a version to make her evil and under his control."

Ron felt himself go numb. "Evil Kim? Is that what happened to you?"

Shego nodded numbly, "I barely got away. I couldn't bring myself to fight back. I couldn't bring myself to hurt her." She broke down again.

Ron pulled out his version of the Kimmunicator, which he called the 'Ron Com' and called Wade, "Wade we have a sitch."

Wade nodded, "Shego told me. To reverse what has been done to Kim though we need to capture her, restrain her and get a sample of those nano machines."

"Wade? Add mind control to the list of things I really hate."

"Above or below monkeys?"

"Ehhhh...below...but just barely."

Ron hung up the device and looked up, Shego had already disappeared. Now he had to find her if he was going to save Kim. He sighed. The Mystic Monkey maybe pissed, but the person known as Stoppable-san, the Chosen One, was broken. He would have rather live the rest of his life in a wheelchair, even a regular, non-cyborg enhanced one, than have to face Kim in a fight. Much less a Kim who wouldn't be holding back for anything now.

--------------------------------

Diary,

I am going to KILL Drakken. No ifs ands or buts. Drakken is toast. He took Kimmie from me, and now he needs to pay in the most painful way possible.

I just can't stand it. For the second time in my life I was powerless. I couldn't stop him from infecting Kim, couldn't stop him from controlling her, and I couldn't stop her from hurting me.

Am I really that weak that I can't save her? Have I really lost that much of myself to the darkness inside that I can't even save her?

Why can't I do it? Why can't I be strong like she is? Why can't I overcome my pain and save her?

I don't deserve her. I never did. And now...I don't know if I can save her.

--------------------------------------

Kim was still there when it happened. She saw it all. She saw Drakken fire, and felt the dart hit her neck. She felt her body become disconnected from her control and watched as Shego's face was overcome in horror, and how she looked broken inside as Kim had attacked.

She felt it as well. The darkness that had always been there, it was there in every person, but it had now grown, and shoved her out of the way. She was a prisoner of herself in her own mind.

She would have cried if she could. She mentally curled up inside of herself and prayed to be saved. Prayed that Shego could free her from what she had become.

----------------------------

Short chapter. Sorry for the cliché mind control bit. At least I'm taking a fresh angle with it, right? 


	4. Chapter 4

Is disclaimer stuffs applied for the other chapters, naturally they apply here, right?  
----------------------------

He was feeling smug. Even more so than usual. But he had every right too. He had taken his ultimate source of annoyance and turned her into a puppet that a waited his every command. And there was no patch to remove this time. It was perfect.

Well, almost perfect. He was surprised to find Shego defecting. But when he had Possible attack his former assistant/bodyguard the woman didn't fight back. In fact it looked as if her very soul had been broken.

Even without her it was still a great plan. Now he just needed to pick a target to start with and begin his take over of the world.

----------------------------

Shego was curled up in a small ball when Ron found her. He was honestly worried about the woman. He couldn't explain it, probably his good nature getting the best of him, but he was worried. She looked like she had spent the night crying, the dark green mascara had left streaks down her face, and Ron felt a twinge of confusion about the woman.

Shego, the deadliest woman on the planet, and easily the biggest pain in the neck that could ever exist, had given up everything for Kim. Just like that. The acceptance from everyone was what had bothered Ron before, but now he believed it. She looked like she had managed to fall asleep, and not sure how long she had been able to do so, Ron turned to leave.

"Stoppable...?"

"Yeah, Shego?"

"You don't hate me do you?"

Ron stopped; he could tell she was weak right then. Her voice betrayed everything she had ever pretended to be in the past. He thought about it, and let his mouth answer while his brain worked on it, "Honestly? No. Then again I don't hate anyone. Well maybe Drakken now, but not you."

She smiled softly, "Thanks Stoppable."

Ron considered talking to her some more, but a soft snore was coming from the bed, which meant she had either fallen asleep again or was hoping he'd just leave it at that.

He walked out softly, knowing that she would need the sleep if she was going to be any help in the future.  
-------------------------------------------

Kim wasn't sure when she woke up exactly. Well mentally that is. Her body hadn't rested yet. It still hurt her to see those emerald eyes filled with so much pain. She had forgotten how weak Shego really was under all the emotional armor that she had usually clad herself in. Emotional armor that the woman had given up so she could confess her feelings. Emotional armor that had been given up in favor of a clean slate.

Kim wanted to cry, to scream, to hit Drakken. Anything to end the pain. But all she could do was sit there, in her own mind, hoping that the woman she had hurt so much could set her free.

---------------------------------------------

Shego wasn't sure how long she laid there after Stoppable had left. She felt so responsible for it all, for everything. If she hadn't been so weak, she would have gotten over her infatuation for Kim, and then Kim would have never been put in that situation.

Quit lying to yourself. You've been harboring that secret for three years. Like you were just going to get over it. That incident was just the opportunity you'd been looking for to confess it.

She stopped; she had to be losing it now. No, Shego was not crazy. Nor does she talk to herself or refer to herself in the third person.

Alright she was feeling a little crazy. Not like anyone could blame her though. She had gained then lost the only person she had cared about in the matter of a week. She slinked out of the bed slowly and looked in the mirror. She was a wreck. And that was the good news.

At least I look better than I feel.

She picked up a hairbrush, and trembling at the thought it was Kim's, worked the knots out of her hair. It was one of those times she hated having so much hair. Though Kim had found great joy in spending a couple hours braiding it on one of the rare neutral Shego occasions that had arisen in the past.

Her lip trembled, but she forced herself to keep from crying. She had to get Kim back, and she couldn't do that by sobbing every time the redhead crossed her mind. She finished working the knots out and looked in the mirror.

It was strange; she and Kim had now technically switched places. She was going to go play the heroine, and Kim was the villain. She took a moment to appreciate how much she hated irony before she went downstairs.

Stoppable was on the couch, looking as much as a wreck as she had, if not more so. He was watching the television. Some soap opera Shego remember Kim mentioned liking.

"Get up Stoppable. We can't get Kimmie back by mopping around."

He got up and looked at her. A look in his eyes suggested that for a moment he was blaming her for Kim being captured, but it disappeared into a sea of calm.

"And how do you suggest we do that?

"Easy. We storm the place, kick ass, take names, and capture Kimmie. We then keep her contained until we can free her from Drakken's grip on her mind.

"Good plan, save for the fact that storming a villain's fortress never ends well. Can't we sneak in?"

Shego smirked, "What? Can't hold your own in a fight?"

Ron took a stance that look remarkably like one that Monkey Fist used, "Wanna test that theory?"

Shego was grinning ear to ear now, "So you only play the buffoon. Good to know. Go home and get your gear ready, we head out at first light."

Ron nodded, "Will do. Just answer me one question. Why Kim?"

Shego inhaled sharply, "The saying opposites attract is actually fairly wrong. You actually fall in love with someone your most like. And save, until now that is, for the whole I'm a villainess and Kim's the heroine thing she and I are damn near identical."

Ron nodded, "I'll buy that. But you're going to have to tell me the real reason sooner or later."

"Only after you beat me in a fight."

"Oh, it is so on."

"How about as soon as we fix this problem then?"

Ron nodded as he moved for the door, "It's a match. And don't think I'm not above hitting you."

Shego grinned, trying to look cooler than she felt right then, "Wouldn't have it any other way."

Shego collapsed onto the couch after Ron had left. Despite trying to act tougher she still felt so pathetic. She broke out of her train of self-pity at the sound of foot steps behind her. She looked up and saw Dr. Possible.

"So you're going to save Kim?"

"I'm going to try. I have to. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I left her in his hands."

Dr. Possible nodded, "I know you probably don't want to talk about it, but I have the same question Ron has. Why Kim? Why did you fall in love with my daughter?"

Shego looked away, trying to find anything to keep her mind off of that subject. Nothing helped though.

"Because she cared. She didn't mind the fact I worked for Drakken, or stole things, or even the fact we've beaten each other senseless more times than I can count. She honestly wanted to help me, to heal me. I guess you could say she's everything I've ever really wanted and needed."

The older woman didn't say anything as she sat down on the chair near the sofa. In fact it was a while before anything was said.

"Shego...it's unusual to think of my daughter loving another woman. Even more unusual to think that woman would be the one that had made my daughter's life difficult when it came to stopping Drew. I can live with it though seeing as you honestly care about what happens to her, and are willing to give up all of the shady things you've participated in."

Shego bit her lip. It made sense now; the kindness was a show for Kim. Dr. Possible probably wasn't the only one who had been nice to her for Kim's sake. She looked away, trying to hide her guilt.

"Shego...you love Kim right?"

Shego nodded.

"And you'll take care of her, no matter what, wouldn't you?"

Shego nodded again.

"Then...when this is all over...you have my blessing. I'm not so sure about James, but you have my approval."

Shego tried to contain herself, and managed to not squeal as she hugged the older woman. Granted Kim was still under Drakken's control, it still felt good to have approval from at least one of her love's parents.

Sleep for the night came a lot easier this time. A few hours and she'd be busting down Drakken's door to get back the woman of her dreams.

---------------------------

Ron sat in his room meditating. The Mystical Monkey Magic had been fighting for control with him, especially when he had been talking to Shego. It was looking for a chance to burst from him and unleash itself upon the nearest threat. It had always been a problem to control, but now, with so much pain inside it was close to impossible.

Rufus was lying on the bed, sleeping soundly. If the small rodent had ever once had a problem controlling his share of Mystical Monkey Magic, he never showed it. In fact Ron could almost swear the rodent had better control over it than he did.

He sighed, his mind refused to be calm. Shego and Kim just seemed so wrong. Sure she had every right to love Kim...but still. He had after all had a chance with Kim, but it had reverted back to being friends so quickly. Had it been her heart belonged to Shego back then?

There were too many questions. Too much pain. Too much of everything.

He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, forcing himself to relax and his mind to clear. He was useless if he couldn't control himself. He sighed, why was life so complicated?

---------------------------

Kim had managed to let herself see what was going on around her. Drakken wasn't letting her watch him work on his latest project though. Instead he had her sitting there staring at the wall. Though she wasn't exactly doing that. Instead her fingers had been drawing crude drawings of her and Shego in the dust.

It meant that either Drakken hadn't finished the control system, or that there was some other reason that she didn't obey him perfectly.

She nudged herself, testing the confines of her own mind. She shrunk back mentally at what she touched. It was a sense of violence, of anger, of grief, and of pure malevolence. It was in essence evil. That was why she hadn't obeyed him perfectly. He hadn't taken over her mind. He had created a new persona to occupy it. One that would quietly obey him, as long as it got to be as violent as it wished when the opportunity arisen.

She pushed against it again, trying to instigate the persona into paying attention to her. It casually ignored her, like she was an ant on the wall. At least that meant she had her part of her mind to herself. But she had to find a way to counter this thing that was now inside of her.

She mentally set to work, probing it, looking for something...anything that it didn't have complete control over. But she found nothing. She kept at it though, incase it slipped up for any reason. She'd just need a moment. A flicker of a second to gain control. She was Kim Possible, and she wasn't going to be beaten by herself.

-------------------------

"Honey?" Dr. Possible stood at the door of the kitchen. Her husband was raiding the fridge, as he had a habit of doing whenever Kim went missing for some reason or another.

"Yes dear?"

"We need to talk about Shego."

"She and Kim like each other...what is there to talk about?"

"Dear, stop acting so innocent. I saw the look in your eyes when you found out that Kim wasn't well...straight."

"I've said it before, and I'll say it again. Anything is possible for a Possible. Even dating someone of the same gender."

"James. Be serious. How do you really feel about it?"

He sighed, "Honestly...I'm surprised. But if it makes Kimmicub happy, then she can date whomever she wants too. As long as they aren't actively trying to take over the world that is. And Shego has yet to personally try that, so I'm okay with it."

She felt better about it, "Good. I already gave Shego my personal blessing on it, and I wanted to make sure you were okay about the whole thing."

He ran his fingers through his hair, "Honestly dear, I'm not really that okay with it yet. But you did what you thought was best, so I can live with that.

---------------------------------

Diary,

It's your favorite genius again! I have excellent news! My plan to turn that girl, Kim Possible into a tool of great evil has worked!  
Sadly I've lost Shego in the process. Seems she had a crush on the girl. I'm afraid I'll never understand women.

Regardless of that set back I am sure that the world will be mine!

Yes, for it is inevitable after getting so close during the Lil' Diablo plan. I have felt the rush of ultimate power, and since my greatest nemesis has become my minion, nothing can stop me. Not that buffoon and his rodent, not Shego, and especially not Kim Possible.

--------------------------------------------------

Author's notes:

Alright. I'm just a little crazy to be going this route. But so what? At least there hasn't been a delay in chapters yet only been working on this fic for four days now, and we're already through the fourth chapter! No idea how many we'll have in the end, but who cares, as long as the story works, right? 


	5. Chapter 5

Keeping this short. Don't own ANY characters in the fic...just the story idea. Don't sue me. I have no money anyways.  
----------------------------------------

Dawn had come early. At least it seemed that way. Dr. James Possible couldn't sleep the night before. Partially because he was worried about his daughter, and partially because he was having trouble stomaching his daughter loving a woman.

Especially an international criminal who can generate green plasma at will. He reminded himself.

As if to speak of her with that thought Shego shuffled into the kitchen. She barely acknowledged him with a slight grunt. Then again she barely acknowledged that the kitchen table was there as she narrowly avoided it, so he didn't feel too off put by it.

"Sugar is in the cabinet above the coffee pot."

"Mank-you," Shego mumbled as she poured herself a large mug of the dark liquid. She wasn't much of a morning person, so her original plan of leaving at dawn was obviously the result of getting caught up in the moment...or something. She mused softly to herself as she sipped the dark liquid softly. It wasn't nearly as strong as she liked, but it wasn't bad either.

She slid into a chair across from the scientist and for the first time since she had gotten out of bed, opened her eyes. "Oh...morning..."

He couldn't help but chuckle, "Not a morning person are you?"

She shook her head, "Night owl actually."

He made a mental note of this and sipped his own mug. "Shego...I just wanted to say...take care of Kim. She's still young, and fragile."

Shego blinked. She knew she had been on rocky ground around the house, but was there anyone who hadn't been pretending they were alright about her and Kim? She pushed the thought out of her mind, "I plan to take care of her to the best of my ability."

His eyes gave away that he didn't really trust what she said, but he sighed, "Alright. Then you have full permission to date my daughter, as long as you don't get her pregnant somehow, interfere with school, or prevent her from saving the world."

Shego was a little speechless for a moment, "Thank-you very much Mr. Possible."

"Call me James or I'll start charging you rent." He had an amused expression in his eyes.

"I'd rather stick to the polite formal thing. Even if it means I shell out money." She finished off her coffee and got up, "Now if you excuse me...I need to go get Stoppable, or else Drakken is going to keep Kimmie from coming back."

"Alright, get going."

Shego nearly sprinted out of the kitchen after depositing her cup in the sink. It was time to raid Kim's closet again. This time for the cat suit that had come from the mind control incident.

It fit like a glove. Shego thanked the gods the suits were adjustable, and that Kim was only a little shorter than Shego, or else she would have had to wear the trashed one from the tunnel collapse.

Ron it turned out, had fallen asleep meditating, so naturally was beyond late. But Shego forgave him, feeling that it'd be hypocritical for her to complain with how hard it had been for her to get up.

Ron had apparently arranged transportation with Wade the night before, because a jet was waiting at the airport for them. The pilot obviously recognized Shego, but didn't say anything, figuring there was a good reason she was riding in the jet, and Kim Possible wasn't.

The base wasn't hard to find, Drakken hadn't left the one he had been in a couple days prior. But Shego quickly found herself locked out of the system. Plan A wasn't lost though as her hands lit up. The door didn't stand a chance.

Ron winced at the smolder slag that was left, and mentally thanked any and all higher powers that he had never gotten her that pissed.

The two snuck through the halls without a sound, and quickly found Drakken's main lab. As expected Kim was there, sleeping on a stool that was near a work bench. Shego carefully snuck over and tapped the girl, who mumbled something. Shego tapped her again, "Kimmie...? You alright?" She wasn't expecting a reply though, if the girl was under mind control she wouldn't be able to 'wake-up' until Drakken told her too.

Instead a fist shot out like lighting, and knocked the unsuspecting woman on her back. She got up into a crouch in a flash. She could feel the blood trickle down her lip, and she ignored it. Something was officially very wrong.

Kim stood facing Shego with a look in her eye that couldn't be described as anything less than pure evil. She grinned at the sight of the blood and lunged, her fingers acting like claws as she swung for the woman's head. But her head wasn't there anymore.

Shego's elbow came into Kim's stomach. The redhead gasped as she hit the ground. She was up again faster than usual and swung a low kick as the other woman's ankles. Shego saw it coming and popped up, but the kick redirected in an arc and knocked her out of the air. She hit the ground and rolled to a stop. The shit had officially hit the fan. She was going to bring Kim in either willingly, or unconscious if necessary.

It's for her own good, She told herself as she dropped into a fighting stance that was second nature to her. Her hands weren't aflame this time. Kim lunged again. The women kept trading dodges, blocks and blocks across the floor first one way, then another.

Drakken, hearing the cursing and yelling, and staggered into the lab in his pajamas. Ron was surprised to see the lack of footies and figure Drakken was trying a change of pace as the blue skinned villain realized what was happening.

"Shego, so you've come back. And you brought the buffoon. This is simply too good." He cackled as he reached over and smashed a red button with one of his tiny hands.

Ron still couldn't believe how tiny those hands were when a large number of thugs dressed in red jumpsuits came rushing in. Drakken waved dramatically, "Get the buffoon!" They thugs rushed Ron, but he let himself go, the Mystical Monkey Magic taking over as he closed his eyes and dropped into a defensive stance. The thugs swung, grabbed at and generally tried to thrash him, but it was like trying to punch water. He was dancing outside of their finger tips like they meant nothing to him.

Rufus sensed an opening and darted from Ron's pocket and straight for the blue madman. With a dash he was up the pajama leg and making laps around the inside of the pajama top, evading capture as Drakken danced, wiggled and trashed to get rid of the rodent.

Ron sighed, realizing that while effective, he was getting bored with the goons, so he did was came as second nature, he began to beat on them. It started with a simple side kick to a knee, which buckled with a sickening pop, then a dislocated shoulder for another goon. The harder they fought him, the faster they fell. But they kept coming. Spotting a broom as he danced around the thugs, he grabbed it and broke the head off. Hell had just been unleashed in the form of Ron Stoppable.

Goons started falling faster. Even the ones with tazer staffs where getting beaten. Badly.

Shego ducked under a rabid swing by Kim as she narrowly avoided a flying thug, and swung back. The two were both riddled with bruises and scratches, though Shego was losing a considerably larger amount of blood compared to Kim, who was tearing open the dark haired woman's skin every chance she got.

"Kimmie, I love you and all, but even this is a bit much for a lover's squabble."

Kim sneered, "Who said anything about loving a bitch like you?"

Shego fought of the pain of the verbal hit and drove her knee into Kim's kidney. The girl was going to feel that one later that much was sure. Somehow during the fight Shego had found herself not fighting to stop Kim, but fighting to save herself. This version of Kim was darker, crueler, and a lot move violent than her usual opponent. It took more force to keep her down for even a second and this fact was bothering Shego.

She wanted to save the girl not kill her. Kim swung at the older woman again, who ducked, then felt a sharp tug at her scalp. Kim had grabbed her hair. She saw it coming, but couldn't evade it with the short leash she had now been given, and Kim's knee connected squarely with her face.

Shego hit the ground hard and coughed, spitting blood and a tooth. She did really not like where this was headed.

Kim stood there though with an odd look in her eye.

------------------

"You like this Kim? You like seeing the woman you love lying there, bleeding?" The voice seemed to come from everywhere at once, invading the girl's small portion of her mind she still controlled.

As Kim's anger rose up, she felt a chuckle come from the darkness, "That's right. Get angry. Go ahead. The darker you get the more you become like me."

"I am nothing like you."

"You are me, and I'm you. I'm the embodiment of every shred of hate, anger and violence you have ever felt. And you know it. This isn't the first time I've existed though. You remember the other time, don't you? When you kicked Shego into that electrical field."

The words cut into Kim like a knife. This thing...was her. She forced herself to be stronger than she felt. "You are nothing. NOTHING to me. I am not going to let you hurt her anymore!"

--------------------

Shego couldn't explain it. The look in Kim's eyes looked as if she was angry, peaceful, and depressed all at once. She slid to her feet, wincing as her right side told her that she had cracked a rib with that last impact.

Kim didn't stay that way very long though. She dropped to her knees and clutched her head, and screamed. It was unlike anything Shego could remember, and the room froze and stared at the source of the sound that curled their blood. Ron dropped a goon he had been pummeling and focused on what was happening.

Kim rose to her feet again, her eyes making her look like a woman possessed. She didn't say anything, she just ran. Shego chased her, trying to catch up to the redhead. The girl was faster than Shego remembered and slipped out of the door that Shego had entered the lair through. The door that led to a cliff. Shego's blood froze as she saw Kim continue running, then saw her go over the edge. She stopped there on the edge of the cliff looking over it. She didn't see anything though. No Kim. No body. No blood. Nothing. She dropped to her knees, and cried.

Ron came up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder, but Shego pushed him away. She rose to her feet and made her way back to where Drakken was. The madman looked a lot less blue and a lot paler when he saw the look in Shego's eyes. She lifted him by his pajama top and brought his face to hers so his eyes had nowhere to look but right into hers.

"What. Did. You. Do. To. Her?"

"I didn't do anything to the girl Shego."

She clenched her teeth, she didn't have the patience to put up with him, "You have one second to explain what you did, or I will personally tear your fucking skull off. Got me?"

Drakken nodded weakly, "The dart...and the nano machines. They brought out her dark side. And implanted the suggestion that if she listened to me it'd make her...well happy..."

"Is that all?"

"And...they are currently regulating her mind so that it stays that way..." Drakken trailed off in fear as the look in Shego's eyes had gone from violent to homicidal. She dropped him and put her fist into the wall, the metal melting around her gloved fist.

Drakken scurried for someplace safe as Shego stomped back to the door where Ron was staring in awe. He was really glad he had never pissed Shego off. She looked at him, and her face softened. She was on the verge of tears again.

"I'm sure she survived."

Shego looked out over the cliff, "I know she survived. She's had worse happen. But...but..." She leaned against Ron, and broke apart.

-------------

"Face it Kimmie. You'll never escape from me."

"Get out, get out GET OUT!" Kim held her head. It was throbbing. She had managed to overpower the darkness, but she wasn't sure for how long. It was fighting with her for control. She had to get it out of her head. She had to get free.

"Kimmie...come on...join me. You'll be happier that way."

"No I won't. I want Shego. But you want to kill her. How is THAT going to make me happy?"

"You won't have to fight me anymore if you just give in."

Kim clawed at her head. She had to get it out. She had to escape it. She got to her feet and started to run. She wasn't sure why she was running but anything was better than just sitting there and listening to It.

---------------

Diary,

I've lost Kimmie again. She jumped over a cliff, and I lost her. I'm sure she's out there somewhere, but I don't know where to look. I feel so lost.

Her parents have started working on the problem as soon as I told them what Drakken had told me. Stoppable, despite being a buffoon had managed to swipe one of the darts Drakken had made, so a cure should be easy enough to be created.

I'm sorry about the tears though. I just feel like I've had my heart ripped out and stomped on by the one person who's ever cared for me no matter what happened.

Why can't it be simpler? Why can't Kimmie and I just be able to have this big happy ending?

Why does it all have to hurt so much?

-----------------

Shego dropped the pen and cried. She had gained the ultimate joy in her life only a week ago to lose it not once, but twice. She didn't know what to do. And she didn't know how to be stronger anymore.

--------------------------

Author's Notes: Someone is going to hate me for doing that. I'm sure of it. Well enjoy anyways! Next chapter up as soon as I write it! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer...blah blah blah, don't sue

Be happy...I'm writing this in favor of sleeping. -  
------------------

She hadn't slept in three days. She had been afraid too. She had risked everything she could to try and force back the darkness that was inside of her, and she won, at least for now. Dark Kimmie as she now preferred to call it spent her time chiding Kim about every little thing she could.

"Come on Kimmie. You need to sleep eventually."

"Not going to. Not with you in there."

"Ahhh...but you can't avoid sleep forever. It'll kill you faster than lack of water or food will. What's left of your mind, and your body will begin to break down."

Kim ignored the voice as best as she could. It was trying to make her wear down faster. The problem was it was right. She needed to sleep. But if she slept Dark Kimmie would win, and be in control again. She slumped down against a tree. She needed to find somewhere safe where it didn't matter which Kim she was. Someplace that could keep her from hurting people. Someplace where she couldn't hurt Shego.

She rubbed her head. It was hard to think with the damned voice in her head. She had briefly considered letting herself die when she had jumped off the cliff, but that would have shattered what little bit of sanity Shego seemed to retain.

Kim rubbed her head. She still had a headache. The throbbing had actually only gotten worse over the past three days, and was now equal to the pain her arm had felt when she had broken it.

She slowly got to her feet. She had to find someway to free herself from that damned thing in her head. To free herself from what Drakken had done. She shuffled off into the night that surrounded her, hoping that she might find the solution she needed in the darkness.

-----------------------

Shego spent the third night in a row on the couch watching the door. She was hoping, and praying Kim would come home soon. She had stopped crying though...there were no more tears left in her. She still felt weak though. Drakken had made Kim into everything Shego used to pretend she was.

Kim was a lot more violent though. Shego had spent a couple of hours finding and cleaning each individual cut. Though she had to get some help when it came to the ones that had been etched into her back.

Dr. Possible never once complained, and even complimented Shego on sitting still while rubbing alcohol was carefully put on each cut, followed by antibiotic cream and bandages.

Shego had barely moved from the couch twice since she had parked herself there. Once for food, and the other time to change the bandages, which was only because Dr. Possible insisted it be done. Thankfully Shego had been healing quickly, and most of the scratches were now gone, meaning she didn't threaten the amount of medical supplies that were in the house. Though despite her fast healing she was still missing a tooth, which would need replacing in the future. Shego silently thanked the beings above for making sure it was a molar though, because it would have ruined everything to lose one of her front teeth.

Exhaustion finally over took the woman though and she nodded off on the couch. A blanket was pulled over her by caring hands as she slept.

---------------------

Shego woke to Stoppable sitting near her feet. "How long you been there?"

"Only about ten minutes. I figured you'd be up before noon."

Shego stretched a little as she sat up. Curse her for falling asleep. How could she let herself do it?

"So why are you here?"

"KPs been found."

Shego's face was a mixture of relief and worry, "Where is she?"

"That's the hard part. She's being kept in an institute for the Mentally Deranged."

Shego got up, "Where is it?"

Ron looked away, "She asked me not to tell you. She was afraid that she'd hurt you again."

"WHAT?"

"Apparently she turned herself in. All I got was an email. I don't even know where she is right now. It seems she was able to overpower Drakken's little nano machine for a while, but she believes that it'll take over again very soon. And most likely go after you."

Shego looked crushed. She slumped onto the couch. Kimmie, her Kimmie was alive. But she wasn't able to see her again. Not until Kimmie was better...if she was ever better.

-------------------

Ron left a short while later. It hurt to lie to Shego like that. He knew exactly where Kim was. But he didn't want break his promise to Kim either. He felt horrible inside. Kim's parents where pretty sure they had a cure...but they weren't sure yet. Wade had even managed to call in a few favors to get some help on the situation, but no one was sure if it was going to safely work.

And right now in Arizona was KP. Or rather something that looked like her. It kept pacing back and forth inside of the room it had been confined in. Ron inhaled sharply, "Rufus...little buddy...I hope KP gets better soon."

Rufus nodded solemnly in response. He didn't need to say anything to Ron. The two had a connection like no other, and they both knew that right now they needed sleep more than anything.

------------------

Dark Kimmie was behind the wheel again. That was the bad news. The good news is Kim had managed to check herself into a high security mental institution, along with a full explanation, and the proper paper work, before she collapsed onto her bed.

Only one person had visited her since she had been admitted the night before, and he decided that she was not going to be released yet. Everything hinged on that one boy. Dark Kimmie, even she liked the name that Kim had given her, was furious, and tried to get him through the plexi-glass, but it was stronger than she was.

"Doesn't feel too good does it?"

"Shut up. I'm the one who's supposed to mock you."

"From where I'm sitting you're not in much of a position to do that."

"Neither are you, bitch."

"Struck a nerve did I?"

Dark Kimmie sat on the bed that was in the room and crossed her arms. She was not happy. She was supposed to be working for Drakken, supposed to be his evil little enforcer, not a caged animal in a fucking mental institution. She just needed to get back out.  
And to do that, all she needed was opportunity.

-------------------------

Diary,

Good news! Kimmie's alive!

Bad news. I'm not allowed to see her until she's released. And she isn't going to be released until that boy Stoppable says it's safe.

I know this because I hacked the information myself. See, all that practice hacking the server in high school, was worth something!

I guess it' for the best. Stoppable knows Kimmie better than even her parents, so he'll be able to tell if it's her or not. I wish he hadn't lied to me though. I guess he was trying to protect me. I guess I'll let him off in that case, because it was actually pretty noble and kind of sweet of him to do.

Don't get me wrong, I do -not- have feelings for the boy. I just understand why Kimmie puts up with him so much. He's really not that bad of a person. And he held of thirty or so thugs on his own. Not bad for someone who spends his time running and hiding all the time I'd say.

I'm glad you're just a diary though, or else it'd be hard to own up to everything all the time. All the times I've poured out my heart into these pages has kept me sane over the years. It's really sad to see that this is the last entry I'll be able to make in you though. I would really love to tell you how it all ends...whether good or bad...but you don't have any paper. In fact this whole last paragraph is on the inside of your cover.

Sorry, and thanks for all the support.

Love Sara

----------------------------

Shego sighed as she looked at the book. It had survived electrocution, plasma, a few experiments by Drakken, and nearly being dropped in a volcano. It felt like she lost a friend as she close the cover. Lifting up a corner of the mattress she tucked it safely away next to Kim's diary, which looked like it had been through just as much if not more than Shego's.

The woman sighed. She was tempted to sneak in and see Kimmie, but the girl had explicitly said she was to not visit. The girl even triple underlined the request. Shego knew Kim meant it for the best, but the denial that was staring her in the face still felt like a cold slap in the face. She just hoped that her Princess would come home soon.

-------------------------------

Dark Kimmie grimaced at the door. She had been waiting for what seemed like forever for that door to open for the dinner meal, and it had yet too. During the past meals that day two large men came in first, made sure she wasn't going to escape as a young woman set a tray of food on the bed, then they left in the opposite order they came in. Dark Kimmie had watched it all very carefully. They were good at their routine, but then again they never had to keep Kim Possible locked up before. All she had to do was be patience and wait for dinner.

------------------------------

Dr. Possible scratched his head for the third time in the past hour. Even with the extra help that Wade had gotten a hold of, and his wife's knowledge of the human brain, it seemed like they were no closer to completing it than when they had started. Then something dawned on him.

"The nano machines formed a neural net in Kimmicub's mind right?"

Several heads nodded, "And this net is immune to EMPs, and everything else we have thrown at it right?"

More nodding.

"It's emotionally based. So why not override it with pure emotion."

One hand went up, "You're suggesting we override this hate, anger and violence this net is generating, with what? Happiness? Depression? What?"

He couldn't help but feel like he was being a little cliché in his thinking, but it was the only shot they had come up with in two days. Save for a nuclear blast. And that was out for the obvious reason. "I was thinking love."

"Are you sure you've had enough sleep?"

"Positive. After all 'Love conquers all' right?"

A couple of the people in the room groaned at this statement.

Finally someone spoke up, "Seeing as we really don't have any other options right now, it's worth a shot. Besides, if it doesn't work we can always try something else."

Several heads nodded at this. Anything was worth a shot at this point.

Dr. Possible spoke up, "I agree. Besides, the bio-electrical stimuli from a romantic moment may actually knock the net out."

"Wait...we're going with romantic love? But she doesn't have a boyfriend."

The Doctors Possible looked at each other as if asking each other permission before one of them spoke.

"No but she does have a girlfriend."

There was some murmuring at this but someone spoke up, "I don't care if the girl is dating a fence post! Right now anything would be helpful."

--------------------------

Ron stared at the screen of his Ron Com, "Your kidding me Wade. The most secure mental institute on the PLANET and she escapes?"

Wade nodded solemnly, "Afraid so. I have worse news to boot. One of the orderlies was curled in the fetal position when they found her. Apparently she was muttering over and over that she had seen the face of true evil."

"Great...she escaped AND she's in evil scary mode?"

Wade nodded.

Ron ran his fingers through his hair. They had finally come up with something that -might- work to save KP. But now she was loose, and the gods only knew where she could be.

"You able to track her Wade?"

Wade sighed, "Not a chance. She's too careful to follow by satellite. We're just going to have to hope her hunch about hurting Shego's right and she goes after her."

Ron winced. This meant that they were going to need to field test something they weren't even sure would work. This was not good. Not good at all.

"Thanks for the heads up Wade. Make sure you tell Shego."

"Will do Ron. Just be careful incase she goes after you instead."

"No problem Wade."

---------------------------

Diary,

Hi. It's kinda weird to be spilling to a new diary now. No offense or anything, but I miss the old one...it was so familiar. Well at least you have emerald colored paper.

Kimmie's dad managed to think of a plan to try and help her. I have to kiss her. Simple enough, right?

Bad news is that the evil Kimmie was last reported in control of her body, and escaped the most secure mental joint in the world. If it wasn't for the whole 'Wants Shego dead' thing that this version of Kimmie radiates, I'd give her kudos.

So here I am...waiting for Kimmie to find me. All I can do is wait here in her room, hoping she's looking for me.

I'm not sure how I'm going to do it, but I'm going to do my best to give her my best brain-melting kiss to date when I catch her.

If she doesn't kill me first that is.

So much riding on such a little thing. The whole world in fact...riding on the fate of a single kiss.

Sounds almost like some kind of fantasy romance novel doesn't it?

Well I'm going to say good-bye incase I never get to write in you again.

Love Shego

P.S. If I live I'll let you have my real name.

---------------------------

Author's notes: Almost done? Perhaps, perhaps note. Six chapters in a weekend is still a little insane though...Yeah...anyways please review. Why? Because I'm a glutton for punishment. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer stuff goes here.

I'd like to officially apologize for being such a dork, and creating such a sappy possibility to save Kim. But it's my universe, and my pseudo-science, and I stand next to it. dodges bricks Anyways, here's the next chapter!

---------------------------------

Kim stood outside of the house. She needed to put an end to Shego, to put an end to the part of her than insisted, quite stubbornly that it was good and pure.

But she had one other little thing to do first.

Ron honestly never saw her coming. But she never had too. Her body radiated a kind of energy that stood out like Shego would if she was using her plasma to light a dark room.

The redhead pounced, but missed. She kept swinging, clawing, snarling as she desperately tried to grab and tear into the boy. But she would have had an easier time trying to empty an ocean with her hands. The harder she tried the more Ron was simply just not there. She swung faster, more precisely, but he was faster, and it took next to no effort for him to twist and just not be there.

She growled it coming out as a feral sound compared to her usual gentle voice. Ron's eyes watered as he stepped to the side and slammed his elbow into the back of her head. Kim dropped, but scrambled to her feet again. She was more cautious as she regarded him, staying out of the reach of his limbs.

"KP, face it. You can't hit me. I know the same art that Monkey Fist does, and you can't even hit him. Besides...you're not even really angry at me. You're angry at yourself for trusting me to keep you in that place until you were cured."

The face softened a little bit as his words hit home.

She moved away from him carefully, and then moving as fast as her feet would let her disappeared into the darkness. Ron knew inside that if Shego didn't survive that Kim would be back anyways. He sighed and pulled Rufus of his pocket. The rodent looked at him with those little eyes that looked as if they could hold the secrets of the universe inside of them and smiled.

"Come on little buddy. I think we have Naco left in the fridge."

The rodent bounced excitedly as they went into Ron's house.

---------------------------------

Shego was sitting on the bed, clutching a pillow protectively when the window slid open. A familiar looking redhead slipped in, and looked around. She didn't spot Shego though, and the thief took her chance and sprung, leaving the pillow behind. The two tumbled as their bodies collided.

They wrestled and rolled on the floor, Kim clawing at Shego, and Shego trying to wrestle the girl into submission, or at least pin her.

Kim broke free and stood, her fingers spread as if they were claws. Shego stood across the room from her. They would have been a point when this would have made an interesting fight, but now it was just a petty footnote in their personal history.

Kim lunged first, swinging her arm in a clawing motion, but Shego caught her wrist and twisted the offending arm up behind her love's back. Kim struggled to get free, to hurt Shego, to be able to do something, but she was quickly pinned down onto the floor.

Shego managed to pin the struggling girl under her so that they could look each other in the eyes. Normally Kim could break free from such a position, but her body hadn't slept in nearly a week now, and was weaker than usual. Her wrists remained effectively pinned to the floor as Shego leaned forward, her face hovering inches over Kim's.

"I know you're in there Pumpkin. I know you don't want to do what you've been doing. I know that you can't help it. It's okay. I've been there. I've done my dance with the devil in the pale moonlight. It was you who saved me...and now I need to return that gift."

Shego leaned all the way forward, pressing her mouth to Kim's. The taste was still as good as she remembered as she felt the girl's body melt under her.

---------------------------------

"YES! That's my Shego!"

"Shut-up. Shut-up. SHUT-UP!"

Kim and Dark Kimmie could see each other for what they were now. Her neurons were alive and kicking hard now, disrupting the neural net down to each individual machine. This meant just left one thing was left.

Kim looked at the feral version of herself. If she was to be free she had to win. She had to not only beat Dark Kimmie now, but forever. She had to win this fight so that she would never have to face this part of her soul again.

Dark Kimmie was angry, hurt, and wanted to take it out whatever was available. It just worked out that Kim's very persona was her new target. It was a battle for power, one that stretched across Kim's very mind, all of hit being personified in her subconscious as the two psyches traded mental blows with each other.

---------------------------------

Kim lay on the bed soundlessly. She hadn't moved since she had gone limp. Shego was worried, but insisted to everyone that if anyone stood a chance of winning Kimmie did. She was still worried. The Dark Kimmie had been strong. Granted Kimmie was too, but it was hard to tell which was stronger. She snuggled up next to the sleeping body. Physically Kimmie was asleep, but every now and then she had jerked and cried out in pain in her sleep, revealing the battle that was going on under the surface.

"Come on Kimmie...we're all rooting for you."

"Yes, but are you rooting for her?"

Shego brushed the thought aside. She had learned long ago that her personal darkness was hurt the worst by being ignored. Kimmie didn't need attention though, not like Shego had used to. This meant her darkness had a different weakness, one that was grounded in the same emotion that had threatened to overthrow its control so easily.

---------------------------------

Dr. Possible was glad the twins were at school when Kim had gotten back home. And even more so that their plan had worked. The nano machines had effectively been shorted out. They hadn't been able to regulate the wave of pleasure, love, joy, hope, and everything else Kim had felt when Shego kissed her.

The plan had sounded shaky before, but the hard part was over for everyone.

Almost everyone, she corrected herself. Kim was still fighting that personal demon of hers. And that battle was one that everything seemed to depend on.

Shego nearly crashed into the wall as she came down the stairs, "I need a cold wash cloth! And some hot water bottles. She's broken out into a fever."

James Possible motion for his wife to stay put. He was able to handle this much. "Don't worry honey. I got this. It's the least I can do right now."

Her body felt numb. She wanted to help, to make her daughter better, to do something.

She felt so useless.

She broke down and cried.

When he had come back in he wrapped his arms around her tenderly.

---------------------------------

Dark Kimmie was growing weaker the longer the fight went on. She kept searching for anything to give herself strength, but there was nothing. Kim harbored no hatred, or anger. The girl didn't even have negative emotions towards Bonnie, who was the greatest source of strife in Kim's high school life.

Every bit of memory Dark Kimmie scraped through as she struggled to hang on only seemed to make her weaker. Or was it that it made Kim stronger? She didn't know, and was sure she didn't want to.

She lashed out at Kim, but the blow was barely even regarded with a dirty look.

Kim struck back much harder. She knew that she was winning, but she wasn't going to take any chances. She had to ensure victory. She had to break the very darkness down to the core. While she couldn't follow Sun Tzu's teachings exactly in this case, she could do her best.

"You know why you're so weak compared to me?"

Dark Kimmie was sliding back, trying to escape from the redhead. She knew that look. Holy vengeance was a look to be feared by anyone. But to her it was equivalent of a look of death.

"You're weak because I am nothing like you. I have people who care about me. I have someone who risked her life to break your hold. I have friends who risk their lives to save me. I have family that loves me no matter what. You have nothing though."

Dark Kimmie cringed from the words, "No. No...No-"

Kim stood over her, "You see, there is nothing I can't do. I have all the support in the world to help me do it too. I may carry the safety of the world, and have to put up with more villains than I need to, but nothing can stop me. Not Bonnie. Not you. Nothing."

The darkness was now sobbing in fear. It had retreated into a ball to protect itself. But Kim wasn't done yet.

"And now that the woman I love is mine, well there isn't anything in the universe that has the strength to take me on. Especially not you."

That was all it to deal a mortal blow to what was left of Dark Kimmie. The figure screamed in pain as it disappeared into nothing.

Kim swayed a bit, and collapsed. She had won, but now she was beyond tired.

She just needed a little sleep.

---------------------------------

Shego sighed in relief as the look of pain on her Kimmie's face melted. A soft snore gave away that the redhead had drifted off into a peaceful sleep. She had been scared when the girl had broken into a temperature because of the mind's delicate balance, and the damage it could cause.

Shego gently snuggled up to her Princess. She knew Kimmie could do it. The girl could do anything, even safe herself from her own darkness.

A small thought crossed Shego's mind, and she uncurled herself from Kimmie.

"I'm sorry Pumpkin. But I just thought of a present that'll make you feel immensely better when you wake up."

Shego dialed the phone; Monique was on the other end, "Hello?"

"Mmm...Shego? You know it's nine at night, right?"

"So?"

"So I need my sleep. I have work after school tomorrow."

"I guess you don't want to help me do a little shopping then."

A loud squeal issued from the earpiece, "Girl, I'd love to help you do a little shopping. What do you have in mind?"

Shego grinned, "A get well surprise for Kimmie."

"Something for her to wear?"

"Not exactly for her to wear, but it is for her."

Monique squealed again. She liked where this was going. "I just need ten minutes to get ready. How soon can you be here?"

"How about in five minutes?"

"It's a shopping date then!"

Shego hung up and kissed Kimmie on her forehead, "Don't worry Pumpkin. I'll be back as soon as possible."

The Possible family downstairs were barely able to see the green blur that was Shego as she sprinted by.

"Kim'sbetternowandI'mgoingtogogetheragetwellgift! Bye!"

Tim and Jim exchanged confused expressions and both of them spoke at once, "Which part of that did you catch?"

Dr. Possible couldn't help but laugh. Her daughter was doing better. It was the best news that she had heard all week.

"Alright. You heard Shego. Kim's doing better, which means we don't need to sit down here all worried. Off to bed everybody!"

Her husband looked at her.

"You too Mister. You haven't slept in almost a week now. I'll be up shortly. But you better be in bed, asleep when I get there."

He meekly obeyed, ushering the twins up the stairs to their room.

She sighed in relief. It had paid off. Her husband, in all of his goofy, absentmindedness had created an effective solution to save Kim. Their daughter had managed to escape her own darkness as well. Was there anything that girl couldn't do?

Well other than date boys.

---------------------------------

Author's Notes:

One chapter left to go! I promise, just one. You'll have to wait and see what Shego has waiting for Kim when she wakes up. Don't worry; the next chapter will be up as soon as I write it! 


	8. Chapter 8

Final chapter. Then this thing is DONE. Disney owns Kim Possible, and all related characters. I said it, I'm not charging you to read this, nor has this fic been devised as a form of torture, though it may become so in a third-world country somewhere. So no suing!

--------------------------

Diary,

It's me! That's right the obsessive woman who shall be filling your pages with obsessive thoughts has survived! Kimmie is doing better, and I'm waiting here in this dressing room while Monique, who I'll explain in a moment, is hunting for the perfect gift for Kimmie!

It turns out Monique is THE reason Kimmie even dresses semi-fashionably. My little Pumpkin it seems is completely fashion-inept without Monique. In fact Monique was the one who suggested Kimmie wears those deliciously fitted tops.

Oh...I'm very sorry. Page two is a little early to start drooling. Well too late now!

Anyways the girl deserves an extra big commission from me for this. As long as she agrees to help Kimmie "pick-out" more form fitting clothing (though that one little oriental top is cute...and it covers all of her figure up...oh sorry drooling again!).

I don't mean to sound so lustful, it's really not intentional. Though despite not wanting to be a lustful person I'm hear now to entertain a little idea Kimmie popped on me shortly before we left to retrieve my things from Drakken, which -still- needs to be done.

Oh! Monique is back! Gotta go!

--------------------------

Shego opened the dressing room curtain and was handed an outfit on a hanger. "Sorry about the wait. I couldn't figure out if you wanted classical or Lolita style lacing on it."

Shego smiled, "Looks very nice." She took a moment to wipe the drool from the corner of her mouth before she grabbed the outfit, and shut the curtain. Never in Monique's life had she ever witnessed someone change so quickly, and the curtain was quickly opened a moment later.

There was a low whistle from Monique, "If I was even remotely attracted to females I would be all over you right now."

Shego grinned, "Its perfect then! Let's go get an accessory or two for it, and then see the look on Kimmie's face."

Monique nodded, not noticing she was now drooling.

--------------------------

Kim woke feeling very hungry, and a slight twinge of regret that Shego wasn't in the bed next to her. She crawled out of the bed, knocking over a couple of water bottles as her legs swung for the chilly freedom from the covers.

"Someone is seriously going to need to explain what is going on here."

She shambled into the kitchen, walking like a zombie, and the dark rings under her eyes help the appearance. Especially after she went pale at the sight in the kitchen. Shego was cooking. Though that wasn't the scary part. She was cooking in a maid's outfit! Kim repressed the urges to pass out and drool, respectively and stared. The older woman had actually even gone to the trouble to find the little hat and a feather duster was tucked into apron strings that ran across Shego's back.

"Shego...? What are you wearing?"

Shego looked over and grinned, before flipping a pancake in the pan she was working with. "You like it? I was hopping I got the image right. It was your idea. Granted you asked for this two weeks ago."

Kim felt a warm trickle down the corner of her mouth, and quickly wiped the liquid away before Shego noticed, "You had Monique's help on this didn't you?"

Shego smirked, "She helped me find the right kind of heels and stockings to match too. Girl really knows her clothing."

Two thoughts were being entertained in Kim's mind at that moment. One was that she was going to have to extract some very sweet revenge on Monique, and the other was Monique needed some serious props for doing it.

Shego slid a tall stack of pancakes onto the table, which Kim eyed greedily, "All for you Pumpkin. Don't worry; I've gone to a cooking school, so they are perfectly safe."

Kim slid into her chair and began to devour the stack. Shego found it comical the way Kimmie was trying to eat politely at the same time devouring the stack, and the plate at the same time.

Kim's thought's were much simpler, was there ANYTHING Shego didn't know how to do? She offered up the empty plate, which was taken with a smile and replaced with another stack of pancakes. The redhead finally slowed down on her third stack, and called it quits before she over ate. She felt like she hadn't eaten in forever, and this morning was one she was relishing with gratitude. Not only had Shego prepared her some of the best pancakes in the history of ever, but she had done it while wearing something that had been a dirty little secret of Kim's.

The older woman reached for the plate, but was pulled into a hug instead. "Thank-you Shego."

"Anything for my Princess."

"Mhmmmmm," She hung onto the woman, who knew she wasn't going to pry the redhead loose, so she scooped her up and carried her back to the now shared bedroom.

They snuggled on the bed, after being sure to use the deadbolt that Kim had on the door. Kim felt as if she could lay there forever when -something- danced across the tip of her nose. She wiggled her nose and found relief, and then there it was again. She squirmed a little, trying to avoid it, when it danced across her neck.

That was simply too much for the redhead, and a soft moan slipped out her lips.

"So that's your sweet spot..." Shego leaned over and gently kissed her love's neck tenderly, tossing the offending feather duster to safety. She gently sucked on the exposed flesh with a small kiss, and Kim couldn't help it.

Somehow they very quickly found themselves on the floor, their legs still in the bed as Kim was on top of Shego, kissing her with everything she had.

Shego was busily having her brain melt under such an assault.

The two traded their dirty little romantic nothings for a long time, neither really sure they were ready for more than a lot of foreplay. But they both knew inside when it was time, they would be no stopping them.

--------------------------

Kim was back at school the next day, even with the dark green lip prints that peppered her neck, that her turtle neck didn't manage to completely cover, people were still asking her is she had been dead or something. She calmly managed to convince everyone that she had just been suffering a head injury, and was quite better now.

Even Bonnie, who was known for her venomous comments to Kim, was polite. Kind of a standing truce for the day it seemed. It was a rare break, and she knew better than to even question it.

Ron kept his distance for part of the day, until she managed to corner him and tell it was alright that he had popped her in the back of the head the other night.

Life had returned to normal at the high school. Well mostly normal. As she left the building for the day two things caught her eye.

The first was someone had changed the sign in the front of the school to read 'Kimmie and Shego forever", and the second was Shego, dressed in a by far less revealing, hoodie and jeans. The older woman scooped Kim up and kissed her. Kim could feel her face turn red, and she buried it in the hoodie to try and hide from the staring eyes. Shego had a different solution though.

"That's right! Kimmie and I are a couple. And if ONE person dares to say that there is ANYTHING wrong with it, I will personally make their life a living hell!"

"Now see here young lady!"

Kim groaned and died a little on the inside. It was Mr. Barken.

"I don't really give a darn who Ms. Possible has a relationship with. She could date a fence post and I wouldn't give a rip. But when her girlfriend starts threatening the entire student body it is simply something I can not stand."

Shego raised a single finger engulfed in green flame. "Even if her girlfriend can burn you alive?"

His gruff attitude didn't lose his edge, but his attitude had obviously changed, "As I was saying. Don't do it again."

He stormed off, and Kim let loose a sigh of relief. "Shego...you do know you didn't really need to flip him off."

Shego grinned, "Its okay. I know how teachers like him, and the rest of the student body get along. You're girlfriend is not officially the coolest person on the planet."

Kim grinned, and started dragging Shego with her, towards home, "Come on, before he comes back with a fire extinguisher."

"Only for you Princess. Only for you."

--------------------------

Very possible weak ending bad near-pun!...and officially the shortest chapter in this whole story. Possible no puns intended! spin-off and sequels are likely. And yes, Shego still needs her stuff back from Drakken's place.

Now if you're one of those ubercool Kigo artists you know who you are! and I've inspired fan art which is doubtful, but dorks can dream! let me know!

As always reviews are welcomed!

More literary works are to come! And possibly stuff that isn't so M rated. Okay, probably a lot more M rated stuff in the future. 


End file.
